Being Mrs Hyuuga
by little nobody's girl
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a cinderella who dusn't want the prince. Natsume Hyuuga, the perverted prince. oh. my. god.
1. prolougue

My little problem

Jazzrox

**Minna ….somehow I felt my old stories didn't exactly well….**_**click.**_

**So I deleted them…and I'm for a fresh new start!!!!**

**Disclaimer ; I do not own gakuen alice**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Summary ; Mikan Sakura was NORMAL…yes sirrie and she loved every bit of it._

_Normal loving parents a (not so) normal best friend and a (not at all ) normal crush on Tsubasa Andou. Well, Mikan sweetie your so-called normal parents decided to get you engaged to some guy and know what??_

_he's some obnoxious jerk who has some li'l plans of his own._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Prolougue **

Mikan Sakura jarred her eyes open as the sunlight from her window spilled on her face. The hazel eyed brunette yawned and stretched and started her day with her regular 10000000000 watt smile from one year to another. Not even caring to change Mikan ran downstairs towards the kitchen hollering along "GOOD MORNING MR. SUN, OHAYO LITTLE BIRDS (in process scaring the birds away) OHAYO MOOOOOM AND OHAYO DAD, OHAYO WORLD!!"

**[You think it's over???**

**Think again….**

"OHAYO ALLLLLL-"

_**WAPAK.**_

With that satisfying crack Mikan Sakura was thrown all the way to the balcony door, which was locked and Mikan stuck to the spotless glass slider like a slapped fly moth. Oh well.

"ow- Hotaru, you meanie. How could you?" Mikan complained. "you're too noisy, baka-aho" Mikan's stoic yet dearest best friend said proudly patting her horse shoe glove which had received ultimate success on slapping the back of the brunette's head. Mikan massaged her head and looked at her fiery violet eyed, raven haired best friend. "Mou, Hotaru" Mikan pouted.

"Mikan, come have breakfast sweetie… oh Hotaru, join in won't you?" Yuka Azumi, Mikan's mother said. "Absolutely, I relish your pancakes" Hotaru replied. She dragged Mikan by her collar to the kitchen.

Well; if Hotaru is your bestfriend, you have to face the consequences.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mikan and Hotaru walked towards the infamous Gakuen Alice where they had been studying together since third grade. Nobody exactly understood how the girls could be inseparable but learned not to butt their long nose in their business…………..courtesy of Hotaru's homicidal inventions.

Everybody also learned _never_ to pick on Mikan, thanks again to Hotaru who made it very clear…..

'_the only person who can make that Baka cry is me'_

"Morning Mikan-chan , Hotaru-san" Tobita Yuu, the bespectacled class representative and honor student smiled at the duo as they entered class. Hotaru merely nodded and sat down to work on her invention. Yuu didn't feel let down……he was used to Hotaru's ways and he considered himself lucky enough to get a nod in the least, it showed she respected him…..the people Hotaru didn't like only got some fierce cold glares and a nice shot from the ever famous baka gun, originally made to swat off Mikan.

Here take a look of what she's making.

**The baka police siren**

**It is a siren with baka detectors which goes off if a baka is somewhere within the area of 2 feet. (Mostly Mikan, so she doesn't hug).**

**It warns you about the baka arrival, the more advanced kind also gets rid of the baka without you having to lift a finger.**

**Cost**

**The average kind - 20000000 yen**

**The turbo-duo kind – 60000000 yen**

End invention 

"That is expensive, you know" Mikan and Yuu sweat dropped. Well; Hotaru and her love for money. She was ready for even blackmail- yes…… **blackmail **just for the beloved money. "Hey Yuu-kun?" Mikan said while curiously staring at her peer "Yes Mikan-chan?" "umm- do we have that big biology test on Monday or Thursday.?" "huh? Mikan-chan?...the test is _today"_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today_

_Today……………………………………………………._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Oh dear, what a disaster.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sir, we have reached Tokyo." A polite guardian in formed his charge. The raven haired lad looked up and nodded curtly. His blood-red eyes were absolutely devoid of emotion. " Sir, I know your father suggested you getting married but I could-"

"no" I think I'll let _dad_ take the upper hand for now." He cut through the man's advice. "but sir I can-" the lad raised a hand to indicate he wanted the man to leave.

The man obliged.

_Mikan Sakura hmm?? _His crimson eyes fell on the picture of an innocent looking brunette. _Let's see how long she survives as Mikan Sakura __**Hyuuga.**_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Well…guys…I hope u review.**


	2. meeting you

My Little Problem

**My Little Problem**

**Jazzrox**

**Disclaimer; I do not own GA**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mikan chewed her pencil, the paper was tough and she had no idea what to write where.

**Q;1 what do you understand by binary fission? Explain with a well labeled diagram.**

_Diagram?? I don't even know the definition and you are talking about some diagram?_Mikan thought frantically. About 30 minutes had passed and she was still on the first question. _Think Mikan, THINK. _Mikan was now practically gobbling up her pencil. The answer lost somewhere; she felt big fat tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. _If I don't pass this test, daddy will send me to a boarding school and I'll me separated from Hotaru._

_**TICK TOCK TICK TOCK**_

The clock ticked away, 45 minutes……..50…….60 minutes and, "that's it, people times up" the teacher announced "put your pens down and hand me the paper." "No" Mikan shrieked and try to scram in some random things, but too late the teacher took her paper away.

"It's okay, Mikan-chan." Tobita Yuu tried to console the brunnete as they walked down the hall for their last class. "you'll do better next time" Mikan was crying waterfall tears as her emotionless best friend didn't even say anything. "oh Hotaru-san, help me console Mikan-chan will you?" "5000 yen" "what?" Yuu was shocked " Mikan-chan is right, you are unreasonable.

"No I'm not" Hotaru replied "it's a big job, keeping this baka quite." "Oh, Hotaru-san!" But Yuu and Hotaru noticed that Mikan was suddenly way far then sad. She had a dreamy look on her face as she stared at _**him**_. Black hair, usually covered by a cap, blue eyes, a daring tattoo below the right eye in the shape of a star. Tall and lithe, **Tsubasa Andou**. They both were pretty sure Mikan wouldn't need anymore consoling. Unlike some unlucky girls, Mikan actually might have a chance. Tsubasa noted her presence and actually seemed fond of her. Mikan grinned, "It's Tsubasa-senpai" she smiled a huge smile.(500000000000000000000000000 watt)

Slowly, Tsubasa turned and waved at Mikan. She waved back and as soon as he turned away she heaved a huge loving 'sigh'. "Tsubasa senpai……" Yuu sweatdropped, "Mikan" he said " snap out of it……….will ya?" "forget it" Hotaru snapped "lets go eat"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ding dong**

"I'm coming" Azumi Yuka called at the door. She trotted of, fixing her hair and threw the door open and saw the person she was just expecting. She smiled. "Well, hello there, pleasure to have you here."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mikan, let's go." "Just a sec" Mikan checked her bag for the last time and hurried after her friends. They were all going to walk home, as usual. Mikan had recovered from her 'bad test' and 'Tsubasa sighting' and was now animatedly chatting with her friends.

When they reached her porch, she waved and said a loud "goodbye".

"TADAIMA" she howled, as soon as she burst open the front door. She noticed that she and her parents weren't the only people in the sitting room. Sitting on the red armchair was a handsome young man, about her age, with a shock of untidy raven hair and tantalizing crimson eyes._wow, his eyes are…..are __**beautiful. **_

She smiled. Feeling rather ugly and downtrodden in front of this………….. _God._

"hello" she said politely, hanging her head in both shyness and shame for shouting so loud.

"Mikan, sweetie." Yuka waltzed (kinda) over to her daughter and put an arm around her shoulders.

"this is my daughter, Mikan" she said, in a voice that seemed to be swelling with pride. "hn" that was the only thing 'god' said as he moved his eyes from her top to toe. No interest whatsoever flickered in those cold, cold eyes.

"Mikan, this is Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga." Yuka introduced 'god'. Mikan looked up at him and smiled her 20 watt smile feeling still, very low. "hello, Hyuuga-kun" she said. Somehow, she felt it was better to keep it formal.

He nodded and turned to her mother as if she forgot to mention some thing important. Her mother nodded and added rather hastily. "honey, this is your fiancé" she said.

Mikan's mouth fell open, WIDE. Her eyes were wide too. _Fiancé _

Thoughts started swirling her head.

Pictures moving about.

**Mikan and Tsubasa…..on a date.**

_**Crash. The picture was gone………….**_

**Mikan and Tsubasa in a park, Tsubasa proposing her.**

_**Crash……………….gone.**_

**Mikan and Tsubasa on the aisle……kissing.**

_**Crash…..lost in cinders.**_

**Mikan and Tsubasa with………………………..kids.**

_**Crash.**_** Gone forever.**

In place of all this came thoughts she didn't want to see.

**Mikan and Natsume on the………aisle …………….kissing.**

_**No.**_

**Mikan and Natsume………..married**

_**No.**_

**Mikan and Natsume with…..ulp …………….kids.**

_**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.**_

She wanted to scream run shout. But all that she could do was give a squeak of pure horror…………………

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

reviewwwwwwwwwwwww


	3. Chapter 3

Being Mrs

Being Mrs. Hyuuga

Jazzrox

**Disclaimer; I do not own GA**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mikan?? Honey?? Are you okay??" Yuka shook her daughter.Mikan was standing with her mouth open WIDE for the past ten minutes.

"Mikan??"Yuka looked worried. Natsume just sat looking at the girl making a big fool of herself, standing stupidly. Another horror filled squeak escaped Mikan's throat. She then seemed to have found her voice.

But the next thing she said left every one shocked…………….and momentarily deaf

"WHAT THE HELL?? I'M NOT MARRYING THIS-THIS WHO-THE-HECK!!"

"hehehehhe" Yuka gave an embaressed laugh. "Mikan, enough with the jokes honey." She cooed. "Know what?? You two will get married soon after you graduate!!"

"What?? But what about higher studies and college and university and finding jobs….what about my FUTURE?"

"oi"

A low toned, musky voice uttered. Mikan turned towards Natsume. "you're gonna start college after we get married." "oh" Yuka said. "Feel better now?"

"NO!"

"Oh…Mikan, now don't be so difficult." Yuka wagged her finger at Mikan. "but-bu-bub-but mom…I don't wanna marry him."

"You have no choice."

"No choice?" Mikan whispered. The whole situation sank in her mind.

"And you won't be allowed to take up a job. You start your own business, according to your masters, but you cannot work under someone." He continued. "But, I'm only 18!!" Mikan whined. "I'm not ready for commitment."

"Whatever, little girl."

"hey!! I'm not a little girl." Mikan was indignant. "you're only 18,for me you ARE a little girl" he replied coolly.

A horrific thought entered her mind._a little girl …for him?? Oh no!! how old is he??50? no!! But he looks quite young!_

"oh, don't worry honey. Natsume is just a little older than you." Her mother cooed.

"how old?" Mikan asked _56…78??_

"well, he's 22" Mikan's mouth fell open. "WHAT?? BUT HE'S OLDER THAN ME……IT'S A 4 YEAR DIFFRENCE!!"

"uummmm…Mikan, four years isn't that much you know?" her mother argued.

"noooooooooooooooooooooo…it's too much, all my life I thought I would marry someone I really love but no….you ruined it…ruined it….how could you mama?" Mikan kept rattling on and on…..

**Natsume's POV**

Dang it! This girl is damn noisy.

"Ma'am" I said. She turned and smiled. "yes?" "Can I get some time alone with my fiancé?" _I need to dictate some terms this baka must follow. Little girl, you're gonna regret you ever met me._

0000000000000000000000000000000

Mikan stared at Natsume as they were quietly left alone. She wanted to cry. She wouldn't be able to marry Tsubasa anymore. She hated Natsume. He was the cause of all her sorrows in life.

"Oi, idiot." He said. Mikan just stared at him, appalled. "what did you just call me?" she probed, anger on the edge of her tone. "b-a-k-a" he stretched the word in four long syllables. Mikan would have attacked him, but he started to talk.

"Listen loud and clear. I'm marrying you only because my father is getting on my nerves. So I have a few terms; don't annoy me.

Don't get into my personal business.

Don't expect to care for you.

Don't expect me to be your typical husband.

Don't expect all that love crap. And stay outta my way." He stated all these terms in his cold, harsh voice. He couldn't care less. Mikan pursed her lips, she wanted to cry. She was getting married to someone and he would never care for her. She turned on her heel and ran upstairs to her room.

As soon as she entered inside, she threw herself on her bed and cried to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000

Natsume sat at the armchair and scrutinized the room. _Tch, small. No wonder they're so eager. Want money. _He thought to himself.

"Natsume," Yuka came back. "The guest room is upstairs….come."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"HO-Hotaru….what do I doo?" Mikan sobbed.

Hotaru decided that the matter was serious. "Talk to auntie…if it doesn't work then –then…maybe I could help you get away. To some university or on a really long holiday."

"you will?? Well I guess that's how it's supposed to be. Mom isn't gonna bend."

Hotaru sighed "relax, everything will be fine….Mikan, _**everyone has a happy ending.**_"

000000000000000000000000000000000

Mikan sat on her front porch. Her face was devoid of her beautiful,sunny smile. She was crying. Hotaru had offered to help in some way, but her tears wouldn't stop.

"hey" she turned. Natsume was standing there. Instant hate boiled in the core of her heart for this guy. She hated him. Will continue to hate him. And will always hate him.

"Quit with all the sobbing, it's getting on my nerves."

"as if I care" she said scathingly. "go away" Natsume just ignored her and stood there leaning on the wall. "I told you to **GO AWAY."** She repeated. Natsume said nothing.

Mikan then became silent for a while. After a few minutes she said. "why are you doing this to me??" tears sliding down her already tear-stained cheeks. " please, you have more say in this. Please refuse to marry me. I can't live my life stuck in an unhappy marriage. I can't .please. I just want to have a happy life. But I'll never have one if I can't marry someone I **love.** Someone who'll feel the same. I need some one to care for me…..and you've made it clear that you won't….so please Natsume,please. You're also kinda old for me you know. We might make a big mess of this marriage!!"

"No"

Mikan was appalled. "what??"

"No"

"Why?"

Natsume didn't reply, he just went inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**What did you think!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Being Mrs

Being Mrs. Hyuuga

Little nobody's girl

**Disclaimer; I do not own GA**

00000000000000000000000000000

"_**Every one has a happy ending??"**_Mikan thought. "What an empty thought."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Natsume put his head in his hands. He could have easily gotten rid of this nonsense. She was as against to it as he was. He just couldn't bring himself to do that. And he refused.

_No._

**Why did I say that??**

000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Brinnggggg**_

The final bell of the day rang out. Mikan sighed. She wasn't looking forward to go home. For the past 3 weeks, Natsume had been staying with them and it wasn't the most comforting thought. All these days, he had been the ideal son in front of her parents and tortured her when they were alone.

**For example….**

**Flashback **

"Mikan, could you prepare Natsume's bath?" Yuka asked her daughter. _Not that she could refuse._ Mikan reluctantly got off the couch and dragged her feet to the bathroom to prepare a bath for her **fiancée**. She shuddered at the thought. _Ugh! Lazy arse. Can't he prepare his own freaking bath??_

She checked the temperature of the water by dipping in her hand. It was fine. Just the way Natsume liked it. Not too warm, not too cold. _That over demanding rich brat!!_

"oi"

Mikan turned to face the 'moron' she was thinking about a while ago. "hmph! Your bath is ready. Your **majesty!**"

"Hold it with the sarcasm little girl." He snapped. Then suddenly he let out a mysterious smirk. "Did you check it?"

"Yes I – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

The rest of her sentence was lost in her scream as Natsume shoved her and she fell inside the water.

"NASTUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**End flashback.**

This wasn't the only time. She growled as she remembered this morning.

_Asshole._

**Flashback.**

"oi, youjo!" Mikan turned to face her arch enemy. She was on her way to school. "What do you want??"

"Make me some fried eggs." "WHAT? But I have to go to school!"

"Auntie's order" he simply mentioned.

**End flashback**

He had made such complains on her cooking! And she was an excellent cook!

_This one's too squishy._

_Too crisp._

_Too salty_

_No salt._

_Where's my green pepper?_

Because of him, she was late for school. She trudged off to hell….her new name for home, waving her friends goodbye. Weekend was here. Mikan shuddered.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Mikan do this for Natsume……"

"Mikan can you?..."

"Mikan, help your fiancée ……………"

"Mikan, Natsume needs a………………."

"Mikan, could you get a……….."

"Mikan"

"Mikan"

"_Mikan?"_

"**Mikan"**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!" Mikan screamed out. She huffed as she put down the ironing she had been doing for Natsume. She wasn't even married to him yet!! And she was doing all this. She sighed as she thought. _Graduation is just a month away. After that, I'll have to marry Natsume. Only then can I join the culinary institute._

_Why is this happening to me? Why me?_

"hey. You're still not don e with the ironing?" she looked up to see the devil himself. "I said I've had enough." She put the hot iron right in the middle of Natsume's expensive shirt. The cloth singed and got burnt. "What the hell youjo?" Natsume reacted trying to rescue his shirt. Not that it worked. "**you. **Iron your own shirt."

Mikan glowered. " I'm not doing any work. My mom can do whatever she wants but there is **no way** I'm tolerating you anymore."

"hmph" she stomped off to her room and then a big _**SLAM**_ was heard as the shut her door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mikan Sakura!!" Yukawas indignant. She knocked her daughter's bedroom door.it was locked from inside and Mikan hadn't even come out for lunch. It was dinner time and Mikan was refusing to open the door.

"First you promise me that I won't have to marry Natsume and that he will go away! Or I'm not eating!" Mikan's voice came from inside the room.

"Mikan!" Yuka was a little shocked. Mikan never behaved like this. "you can't force me to marry him!" Yuka hung her head. She had no choice whatsoever. Her husband was indebted to Mr.Hyuuga, in return,he had asked just for their daughter's hand in marriage. They couldn't refuse. If it wasn't for the Hyuuga's, they would have been on the streets.

"Mikan, please sweety. Try to understand. I don't want this anymore than you do. Neither does your father. There aren't very good reviews about Natsume Hyuuga. I don't want this to happen too."

Inside Mikan could only listen to her her mother sobbing softly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Natsume's eyes narrowed. So _no one_ wanted him. He was used to being unwanted. Wherever he went, there was no one to care for him. Girls flocked around for his money and looks. In his life there was no one who loved him. His father was busy. His mom was dead. So he tended to do reckless stuff, just to get some attention. And then he looked at this girl. Who did not seem effected by his looks or wealth whatsoever. She wasn't _interested._

He smiled bitterly to himself.

**No one could ever love him. No one thought of him as special. He was not precious to anyone. And no matter how much he tried to deny. It hurt.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mikan had not eaten her breakfast that morning. She was still in her room, she was sorry for her mom, but the frustration was even greater. She groaned as her stomach growled. She was sooooo hungry.

She turned as hse heard a slight knock on her door. She sighed. She would let her mother enter this time. She was hungry anyway.

She opened the door to find Natsume, she was about to slam it shut when he stepped in side and closed the door behind him. Mikan tried to argue, but as soon as she opened her mouth he shoved a bun inside. She then noticed that he was carrying a food tray. "eat moron" he said. "you'll grow weak" then he smirked "how the hell will you give me healthy babies??" Mikan felt her cheeks grow red. She pulled the bun out of her mouth. "Who said I was gonna give you kids? You would be the last person whose kids I would bear. That would be my biggest mistake ever." Natsume bit his tongue. That stung. Yup. It sure did.

"whatever" he shoved the plate in her hands then turned around and left.

Mikan looked at him as he shut the door behind him. **I think I hurt his feelings.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
